


let us reopen old wounds

by deathhaul



Series: learning to exist after the fall [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Knife Play, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Scar Kissing, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathhaul/pseuds/deathhaul
Summary: after the fall Will struggles with coming to terms with one of his scars. (can be read with or without reading part one of the series)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: learning to exist after the fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084736
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal never could have assumed his life would revolve around water as much as it currently does. But he couldn’t imagine a more fitting future, especially after he survived his tumble into the water alongside Will. The salty breeze brushes his grown out hair into his face once again and he pushes it away, focusing back on his sketch of the shoreline. To be in nature makes him feel more human than he had ever felt before. Isolation and imprisonment makes one appreciate life more; the sun on his skin, the sound of the crashing waves, and the view of his husband playing fetch with their dog.

The day Hannibal told Will they were settled down was a proud moment for him.

“It wouldn’t be fair, to you or the dogs.” Hannibal had said to Will. “Once we are settled, as settled as we ever can be, you may expand our family.”

Will’s playful voice pulls him back to reality, his voice shifts up a few octaves whenever he is playing with their dog- Dante. Will allowed Hannibal to name their first dog. “Where is Hannibal? Go get him!” Will says to the dog with a wide grin and Hannibal watches with fondness as their dog runs towards him. Hannibal slides his sketch book into his bag and picks up the stick Dante had dropped beside him once he skidded to a stop in the sand. He can feel Will’s eyes on him, all full of love and freedom. Hannibal studies the bite marks on the wood before throwing the stick down the shoreline, watching Dante take off after it.

Will pushes his unruly curls from his face as he walks towards Hannibal, only in blue swim trunks. Will still manages to grow in his beauty every day. Since getting their dog Will has spent a majority of time on the beach with him, making his skin gain a beautiful tan. His red and white scars are accentuated that much clearer against his skin, his smile wider than the one Hannibal carved into his body.

“See something you like?” Will asks as he stands before Hannibal, letting himself be looked at.

“Is that even a needed question?” Will sits down on the towel Hannibal is on and takes residence between his legs, resting his back against Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal peppers his neck with kisses, ignoring the salt and sweat caking his skin. Will sighs softly when Hannibal wraps his arms around his waist, and he melts into his touch.

“I love it here.” Hannibal smiles, head resting against his curls. Dante trots back and lays beside Will, happily chewing on his stick. “Not the water I am used to, but we have our cabin for fishing.” The pair have two residences; this seaside house with a small private beach and their cabin deep in the forest for when the weather drops colder. “Although, I do enjoy watching you swim in the morning.” Will pets Dante as he cranes his neck to look up at Hannibal. “You’re almost fully recovered, aren’t you?”

After their fall both men took some time to heal. Will recovered quicker than Hannibal did, and spent that time helping Hannibal regain the body he left behind on that cliff. “Almost. Certain days are easier than others. Although, my body has greatly benefited from the heat.” Will nods against him and gazes out at the water, possibly wondering where their conjoined and twisted bodies would have washed ashore. Maybe on this same beach.

“If you’d like a massage before bed…” Will trails off, relaxing fully against Hannibal. “I’d be more than happy.” Will sighs happily as Hannibal kisses his neck again, going over bruises he left last night. He cannot imagine how scratched his own back is, Will loves to leave a mark. He runs his thumb against Will’s jawline and up to his cheek, looking closely to find a remnant of the scar the Dragon left on him hidden behind his facial hair.

“I think this is the longest and fullest I have ever seen your beard. Well, the fullest it will get.” Hannibal runs his thumb over the small patch where his hair, much like Will, is too stubborn to grow. Will laughs dryly and elbows him in the ribs with a smile. “I can barely see the scar Francis gave you.”

“Good.” Will sits up and runs a hand over his beard, turning to face Hannibal. Hannibal’s face falters for a second.

“Are you ashamed of your scars?” Will makes emotions rip through his chest so quickly, like no one ever has before. 

“ _Scar,_ ” Will corrects. He leans over to pet Dante- who is sleeping soundly beside them, before sighing. “It…feels wrong to wear a scar you didn’t give me.” Hannibal stares at Will as the wind is knocked from his lungs. “Trust me, if I was ashamed of my scars I would have my hair down and always wear a shirt. And I wouldn’t be here with you.” Will scratches where his cheek scar is, almost as if it heard him discussing it. “I feel better with it hidden.”

Once they became true fugitives of the law Will let his beard grow out the same way Hannibal is letting his grow out. He wrongly assumed Will’s reason was the same as his- to hide his identity. He looks closely at Will before speaking.

“Do you believe it makes you ugly and unsightly?” Will doesn’t meet his eyes, so much of his older self peers through at times. It makes Hannibal feel like falling in love all over again. Will shrugs unconvincingly and Hannibal’s shoulders drop. “Will…” He trails off staring at his lover. “There are not enough words to explain how beautiful you are to me, I would have to invent a entirely new language to even being to express my captivation of you.”

Wills eyes glaze over quickly as he looks back at Hannibal. He believes him, Hannibal knows he does. But just because he knows Hannibal is telling the truth doesn’t mean he will take it to heart, and that hurts Hannibal the most. Will leans back against Hannibal and nestles into his arms, Hannibal finds his fingers lightly tracing evidence of when he gutted him. Will leans into the touch.

“If your muscles are still sore a hot bath will help.” Will comments, eyes focused on the shoreline as he goes back to petting Dante.

“Only if you will join me.” Hannibal can hear the soft exhale of air that accompanies some of Will’s smiles.

“Is that even a needed question?” Will parrots back Hannibal’s words and he holds him tighter.

* * *

“You were right, this feels sublime.” Hannibal says when Will walks into the bathroom. Will returns a smile as he crouches down beside the bathtub, pushing Hannibal’s bangs out of his face.

“I washed and dried Dante, he wasn’t particularly fond of it. But I promised no sand in our house.” Will kisses Hannibal's forehead before stripping and sliding into the bath, which is big enough to comfortably hold both of them and Will still chooses to practically lay on top of Hannibal. “Comfortable?” Will mumbles as he kisses Hannibal’s collarbone.

“There is not point, is there? If I said ‘no’ you would not move.” Will grins against his skin and rests his head fully on his husbands chest. Hannibal buries his head in Will’s hair. “You still smell like the sea.”

“I’ll take a shower before bed, don’t worry.” Will’s fingers lazily trace patterns on Hannibal’s skin and he tries to identify them. Hannibal wraps his arms around Will once more, a habit he could not stop even if he wanted to. And they stay entangled like this until the water turns cold and unpleasant, until the only warmth is the heat radiating off their bodies. Will lifts his head with a sigh. “You look tired.” He comments as he looks at Hannibal.

“With nothing to do tiredness comes swiftly.” Will shakes his head with a fond smile, Hannibal leans up and softly kisses his forehead scar. The scar he gave him. Starting from one end he kisses to the other, feeling the faint raised skin against his lips. He is healed so well, Hannibal almost is tempted to crack him open just to get the scar back. He was sadly robbed of the opportunity to watch it heal. 

Will, sensing what Hannibal wants next, tilts his head towards him. Hannibal brings his mouth down towards his cheek, he locates the scar quickly through his facial hair. He kisses long and slow before pulling away.

“Do not be too long.” Hannibal says and then adds one final kiss on his lips before getting out of the bathtub. He makes an effort to dry off and wrap a towel around his waist slowly, allowing Will to watch.

“I make no promises.” Hannibal smiles as he leaves the bathroom to get dressed. Dressed being just a pair of boxers.

* * *

Hannibal is reading in bed when he hears the bathroom door open, the smell of aftershave and soap wafts into their bedroom. He turns slowly and is met with a sight he has never seen before; Will with a completely shaven face. Hannibal smiles the way Will likes, with his teeth, and Will walks towards him.

Hannibal sits up and sets his book down while Will, only in boxers, climbs on the bed and straddles Hannibal’s thighs. His eyes dart over Will’s face, desperate to memorize him in this way as well.

“Beautiful,” he mutters under his breath. He gazes upon Will like he is a piece of art, and he is. “Beautiful.” Is all he can manage to say.

“I have a favor to ask.” Will breathes out, his voice is low and smooth. Will leans forward and opens their bedside table drawer, digging around for something. Hannibal assumes he knows where this is headed, he isn’t exactly correct. Will pulls out his closed pocket knife, sliding it delicately into Hannibal’s hand. “Do I have to ask?” His voice is even lower and Hannibal shakes his head, his eyes focus on the scar Will fully unveiled to him.

It has healed nicely all factors considering. Hannibal opens the knife and looks at his distorted reflection in the small blade before turning back to look at Will’s smooth face. He has a hesitation to him that would surprise anyone besides Will.

“Rewrite that part of our story.” Will’s arms loop around Hannibal’s neck, allowing himself balance. Hannibal gently drags the tip of the blade over the scar.

“It will hurt.” Will only smiles.

“Nothing can truly hurt as long as it’s you.” _You foolish, lovesick thing_ , Hannibal thinks and he loves him more for it. Hannibal leans up and kisses him softly, the blade still resting on his skin. When he pulls the blade away Hannibal runs through that night in his head, how Francis stabbed him; he has to get it right. Will’s nails dig into the skin of his back while the rest of him maintains his composure

And then Hannibal stabs, it is fluid and fast, Will gasps against the blade and his nails dig deeper into Hannibal's back. Unlike that night he refuses to fight back, his chest heaves with unsteady breaths but he stays calm beneath Hannibal’s touch. Will is fighting calm to keep his face from moving, while his legs jerk slightly. The control he has is awe worthy. 

“Breathe, Will.” Hannibal digs the blade downward, covering all the territory the scar did. Will is shaking in his hands and holds onto him tighter. “Easy." Hannibal leans closer to him and whispers into his ear. Will finally moves his head and catches Hannibal's lips, audibly wincing into his mouth as the blade digs deeper. His whole mouth is full of blood. Will bites his lip hard and Hannibal opens his mouth to accept the blood Will is pushing into his mouth with his tongue. And he swallows it down. Hannibal pulls the blade out slowly and Will gasps against his lips. 

Hannibal pulls away to set the knife on the nightstand and more blood runs down Will's face and drips onto his own bare chest. Will grabs the back of his head, making a fist in Hannibal's hair and jerks him towards him to kiss him again. Will makes a cry of pain when their mouths meet brutally but he doesn't stop, Hannibal finds his hands settling on Will's thighs and pulling him even closer so their chest nearly touch.

Hannibal kisses him until Will pulls away, breathing raggedly. He then places his lips on the open wound, only gently kissing. His grip on Will's thighs tighten as he holds himself at bay.

"Go ahead," Will whispers, snapping Hannibal out of his own mind. "I know you're hungry." Hannibal pulls away and looks at Will, he needs more permission than that. "It's okay." Will kisses his neck softly, leaving blood behind. "It's okay." He repeats, he bites his skin gently, holding it between his teeth. "I promise, just a little won't hurt me." Will pulls away and rubs his bloody lips together, watching the hunger grow inside Hannibal's eyes. 

Hannibal reaches for the blade on the nightstand but Will stops him. 

"Not like that." He is almost breathless and Hannibal meets his eyes. Will cups Hannibal's face and runs his thumbs over his lips slowly. "Devour me," he guides Hannibal towards him and Hannibal kisses over wound once again. Will's arm travel back around his neck, his fingernails digging into his skin.

"Thank you." Hannibal breathes out against his skin and he can feel Will smile. He starts slow; continuing to kiss and lap up the blood off Will's face. Then he gently slides his tongue into the bleeding wound, poking and prodding.

"Oh, Hannibal." Will winces with a groan as his nails dig deeper into Hannibal's skin. He decides to allow Will to live in this pleasure before he brings him more pain. Running his tongue slowly along the wound just like his knife did. He moves his tongue back to the high point of the wound, near the edge of his face. Hannibal bites there softly, a warning; allowing Will time to stop this if he wants to. 

Will's grip only tightens on him as he prepares himself. Hannibal swallows the salvia and blood in his mouth as he bites that small section again, still waiting for Will to push him away. And he doesn't. 

Hannibal exhales, closes his eyes and then jerks his head away violently. Will's cries of pain snap his eyes open and, still holding the flesh in his mouth, he cups his face to inspect the damage. Tears of pain well and fall down Will's face as he watches Hannibal inspect him. 

"How do I taste?" Will whispers, almost as if he is nervous he could taste unsavory. Hannibal holds his flesh in his mouth, focused on trying to memorize his flavor, before finally swallowing. Will's eyes travel down his throat before meeting his eyes again. Hannibal focuses back on Will and is instantly moved to tears. There Will is in all his bloody glory; just like that night. 

“Beautiful?” Will asks with a crooked smile and Hannibal nods, no other word is more fitting.

“I should get my medical bag.” Hannibal says once he finds his words, and Will makes no motion to move. 

“I wanted a _scar_.” He says simply. 

“Then at the very least let me get you a bandage.” To that Will agrees and gets off of him. Hannibal walks into their bathroom to grab their medical kit with a rapid heartbeat. “Seems like our bath was for naught.” Will chuckles as he watches Hannibal bring a wet rag to his face, gently cleaning off some of the blood so the wound is more visible. He pats the rag over where the skin was ripped off, the wound now raising higher and a little wider than before. “But I must stitch this in the morning.” Will nods along as Hannibal folds up a piece of gauze and delicately tapes it over WIll’s wound.

Hannibal rubs his thumb over the bandage gently, gazing down at Will with a smile. Will kisses Hannibal’s fingers, then slowly begins to lick the blood off them. Hannibal stares at him in wonderment. Even after all this time he still manages to surprise him.

The pair go to bed bloody, they will deal with it in the morning. Will’s head rests on Hannibal’s chest and his legs are entangled with Hannibal’s. Hannibal holds him tight enough to bruise, and his mind refuses to let him sleep. He spends the whole night simply watching Will, still marveling at how beautiful he is. And wondering if anything could ever surpass this.


	2. Chapter 2

Arms entrap Hannibal’s waist as he stands at the kitchen counter pouring coffee. “Good morning, my love.” Will mumbles into his back something he cannot hear, but Hannibal knows he said ‘I love you’, in more or less words. Hannibal hears ‘I love you’ in all of Will’s words, even his annoyed and snippy ones and even when his voice breaks when they fight. All of it translates back to ‘I love you’, his very presence in their home says those three words.

“Let me see,” Hannibal says when he turns around, cradling Will’s face to look at the healing wound. Will turns his face and lets Hannibal study the chunk he tore out of his face a couple weeks ago. “How is the pain?” Will shrugs as he sips his coffee.

“I still can’t sleep on that side and shaving around it is annoying, but it’s better.” Hannibal nods along with his words, focusing on the stitching on his lovers face. It is going to scar beautifully and Hannibal has the pleasure of watching. He leans down and plants a soft kiss onto the scarring wound, he can feel Will’s face move into a smile against his lips before he pulls away.

Hannibal blows on his coffee as he watches Will fill Dante’s food dish and the dog, hearing his breakfast, rushes into the room.

“Sit,” Will tells him and the dog obeys, waiting as Will fills his water dish as well. “Okay.” He pets Dante as he eats before grabbing his coffee mug again, standing beside Hannibal. “It’s foreign, only having one dog.”

“I said ‘expand our family’, I never denied you more dogs.” Hannibal remarks, as he begins to start their own breakfast. “Human?”

“Sure.” Will says before he takes a sip. Hannibal adds small pieces of chopped up human flesh into his omelette per his request. After the bedroom incident Hannibal finally went hunting. “And I know. I want to start slow, I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“I promise you, I knew what I was getting myself into.” Hannibal replies and Will chuckles. Hannibal looks over to catch his wide smile and cannot help but parrot one back. Will takes two plates from the cabinet. “Can you say the same?”

“Yes,” Will says as he hands Hannibal one of the plates, resting the other on the counter. “I didn’t have to get into the cop car. I knew what I was doing, Hannibal.” Hannibal suppresses his joy as he serves Will his omelette.

“Do not wait for me to eat, it will become cold.” Will nods and sits at the table in their kitchen, watching Hannibal cook as he eats. “If we are ever found the news will despise that. Is it good?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.” Will says before downing a bite, eggs and flesh; so much like their first meal. “Why do you say that?”

“They will want you to be a victim.” Will pauses and watches Hannibal cook, listening intently. “They will demand me to be the monster who has stolen you away, kept you chained and imprisoned against your will. Who broke your mind and forced you to love me. Would they be correct in their judgement?” Hannibal focuses down at the pan before him, letting the question he has pondered for too long hang in the air.

Will rises and stands beside Hannibal. “Look at me, please.” Hannibal does reluctantly. “Do you see chains? Begging and pleading? Fear?” Hannibal shakes his head. “I got into that car willingly. I saved you and you saved me. When I failed to end us I pulled you out. Hannibal, if I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be.”

“Logically I am aware.” Hannibal plates his own breakfast before sighing. “You left before, Will. I cannot be blind to that fact, and I cannot shake the fear that you finally left whenever I wake without you beside me.” Hannibal sits at their table and Will takes his place across from him, their dog walking over to lay under the table waiting for the scarps Hannibal not so sneakily feeds him. “Why do you think I hold you so tightly when we sleep?”

“Love?” Will asks and Hannibal but cannot help a smile.

“That as well.” Will chuckles as the pair continue eating.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Will says between bites. “I promise you that. And if we are found I am going down with you.”

“If we are discovered it will be a bloodbath,” Hannibal says and Will raises an eyebrow. Hannibal locks eyes with him, the intensity sends a chill down Will's spine and he cannot help but love it. “I refuse to let them take you from me without a fight.”

Hannibal finishes his meal besides for a small chunk of eggs and cheese, stabbing it on his fork and leaning down to offer Dante it.

“ _Please_ tell me you are not feeding our dog human flesh.” Hannibal shakes his head and Will gets up to take their dishes to the sink. “Good. Why do you assume I would surrender to the police? Let them think I am a victim.” Hannibal rises slowly, listening to Will’s voice slip into that hot darkness that he desires to hear. “Lure them inside with cries of pain and fear, and then we can slaughter them all.” Hannibal cups his face, minding his wound, and kisses him hard. He somehow manages to get more stunning when he speaks of violence.

When Hannibal pulls away Will smiles, pulling him close. “I’ll spend every waking moment proving to you this is the only place I want to be.” Will continues and Hannibal nuzzles his face into Will’s neck and nods to his words, letting himself be held. And they stay like that for some time, holding each other in their kitchen; like it is somewhere they have always been.

When they finally separate from each other Will hovers around the kitchen to help Hannibal do the dishes, something he normally doesn’t do. Hannibal has his sweater sleeves rolled up his forearms as he hand washes their dishes, his wrist scars so faint it would be easy to miss them.

“You are not required to help,” Hannibal says as he hands Will a mug to dry.

“I know.” Will responds as he dries and puts the mug back in his home. “You almost always cook, and normally do dishes as well. The least I can do is help.” Hannibal casts a glance his way as he hands Will the last mug and then dries his hands off. Will puts that one away as well and then wraps his hand around Hannibal’s wrist, dragging him to the couch currently occupied on one side by Dante.

Will, somewhat gently, shoves Hannibal on the couch and turns his back to him to start a fire in their fireplace. Hannibal watches him with adoration as he walks back over and curls up beside him. The fire casts a warm glow over the room and the light catches on their scars, making them shine. Will drags a finger down one of Hannibal’s wrist scars, causing the other man to look over at him.

“I was furious when I learned you lived, I remember that so vividly.” Hannibal tilts his head and studies his face as he speaks. The flames casting shadows over him, drowning him in darkness. “And then it lessened, if anyone was going to kill you it would be me.” Hannibal smiles.

“I was so proud of you in that moment," Hannibal breathes out. "When I learned you were guiding his hand, I couldn’t think of a more suitable person to kill me.” Hannibal runs his thumb over his forehead scar gently. “It was always a shame to me that it was never you behind the knife, would you have been able to do it? You couldn’t slit my throat for Mason.”

“If I was to kill you I was going to do it for me, not on anyone else’s orders. And at that point… I realized I would miss you. No matter how much I hated you, or thought I did, I wouldn’t be able to live without feeling an emptiness. I felt that when I was with Molly, just emptiness. Like I left my soul with you. I realized how lonely you must have been; hiding and pretending to be something you were not.” Hannibal loosely twists a piece of Will’s hair around his finger, listening to him.

“I never knew how lonely I was until you.” Hannibal responds and Will kisses his cheek softly, resting his head on his shoulder. “After all the damage I have done to your body the only scars I hold from you are not from your own hands.”

“Ironic.” Will notes as he lets out a sigh of comfort, Hannibal’s arm holding him close.

“We could change that.” Will’s brows arch together as he sits up fully, looking at Hannibal and then flashing his gaze to his wrist scars. “I corrected your history, you can correct mine.” Hannibal leans over and opens the coffee table drawer, pulling out one of the many pocket knives hidden around their home. He opens it and holds it out to him, holding onto the blade. Will takes the knife slowly as Hannibal offers both his wrists out to him.

“I trust you.” Hannibal says, seeing Will’s hesitation.

“I could cut too deep,” his voice has gone soft. “It’s not like I can drag you into a hospital if I do, and my stitching skills aren’t the best.”

“I could guide your hand.” Hannibal wraps his hand around Will’s hand and leads the knife near his wrist, the blade resting softly on top of his faint scar.

“No,” Will shakes his head and jerks his hand away from Hannibal. Will tosses the blade to the ground, as if he is afraid he will accidentally hurt him. Dante picks his head up at the sound of the clattering knife before cuddling back into the couch. “No.” He repeats, more to himself than Hannibal. “I could kill you, I could lose you. You’re all I have _left_ , don’t you understand that?”

Hannibal looks at Will, studying his expression before he bends down to pick up the knife, he folds the blade closed and slides it back into the drawer it came from. “You could reenter society, live a normal life."

“And you think I could enjoy that?” Hannibal pauses before closing the drawer. “When I thought I killed you after the fall I was going to…” Hannibal looks back at Will, who rubs his face with his hand and clears his throat before he continues speaking. “I wasn’t happy with Molly, I wasn’t myself. Here I am. I’m not risking that. I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

“Never apologize, Will. Knowing you are happy is enough.” Will laces his fingers with Hannibal’s, slowly bringing his hand to his lips. He kisses over their interlaced knuckles before moving slowly down Hannibal’s wrist, kissing down the length of the scar and then back up again. Hannibal smiles faintly as he watches Will transfer hands, taking his other hand and repeating the same process.

Hannibal pulls him close and wraps an arm around him, planting a kiss to Will’s temple, trying to ignore his own disappointment and the fact his wrists are not dripping with blood.

* * *

Hannibal, currently laying in their bed, looks up when Will walks into their bedroom, offering a soft smile as he watches him undress. “Thank you for doing the dishes.” Will walks over and cups the side of his face gently, tilting Hannibal’s head up as he leans down to kiss him.

“You’re welcome, my love.” Hannibal smiles with his teeth as he looks up at Will. “I am going to wash up and then join you, can you do a favor for me?”

“Anything you ask of me.” Will grins slightly.

“Roll over and wait for me.” Hannibal places the book he was reading on the night stand before fully laying down on their bed and rolling onto his stomach, casting a gaze up at Will. “Good.” Will runs a finger under his jawline and then vanishes into the bathroom. Hannibal rests his head on his arms listening to Will wash his face in the sink.

Even after everything they’ve been through Will can still give him butterflies, almost effortlessly. The water turns off and a little later Will walks out, running his eyes over the waiting Hannibal.

“Well, well, well.” Will says as he leans down to kiss the back of Hannibal’s neck. “Look what I have here.” Hannibal cranes his neck to look up at him with an ever present smile. Will climbs onto the bed and kneels on it, each of his legs on either side of Hannibal. Will leans down slowly until his bare chest meets Hannibal’s shirtless back, almost laying fully on him as he opens the beside table drawer. “Hmmm, I could fall asleep just like this.”

Hannibal laughs. “And I wouldn’t deny you the pleasure.” The objects clatter around in the drawer before Will pulls out what he was looking for- their handcuffs. “Intriguing.” Hannibal mumbles as he leans back to kiss Will’s lips before he vanishes out of reach.

“Arms above your head.” Will demands and Hannibal obliges, stretching his arms out and letting Will handcuff his wrists to the bed frame. “Lovely.” Will muses as he kisses the back of Hannibal’s neck, slowly trailing down his back and surprising him with bites every so often.

“You enjoy me contained, don’t you?” Hannibal hums contently into the pillow.

“Enjoy is an understatement.” Will bites hard into his back, right below his shoulder blade, causing a groan from the man below him. “I like you all to myself.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Will smiles against his skin as he kisses lower, going over the raised skin of his scar.

“I hate this thing.” Will mumbles and Hannibal’s breathe hitches in his throat, waiting for Will to elaborate. “Mason tried to mark you the way we marked him.” _We_ , echos in Hannibal’s mind. “He branded you as his own.” Will kisses the scar one more time before kissing slowly back up to his neck. “If anyone should brand you, it’s me.” Will whispers into his ear, his tone dark and smooth. “You’re mine.” His voice is almost a growl and Hannibal nods to his words.

Who else’s would he be?

Will reaches back into the bedside table drawer, digging around for something. Hannibal knows exactly what he is looking for. His thoughts were confirmed by the small click he recognizes as the opening of the knife. Unlike when he was branded by Mason, Hannibal’s heartbeat picks up. Will leans back down again by his ear, while softly dragging the blade over his scar.

“This may not be your wrists, but it’s a start.”

“It’s better.” Hannibal breathes out with anticipation, Will leans down to kiss his lips one more time. The words in Hannibal’s head are so jumbled he cannot say more, he can only lay waiting under Will’s blade

Will digs the blade slowly into his back, towards the left side of his scar and the moan Hannibal lets out is obscene. He can sense Will’s grin as he digs the blade in deeper, before starting to carve the blade down, then up, then down, then up one last time.

Tears fill his eyes quickly, not out of pain, but out of the realization of what Will is carving into his back. Will picks up the blade and stabs hard, before pulling the knife out and slashing vertically below it. Hannibal breathes out soft groans into the pillow, keeping his body still, being able to tell when Will is slicing through scar tissue or his normal flesh. Two side by side, deep vertical slashes come next. By the time Will pulls the blade out Hannibal is breathing heavy with tears down his face. Will tosses the bloody knife onto the bedside table before leaning over to turn Hannibal’s head so he can meet his eyes.

“Hey,” Will cups his face the best he can and wipes his tears, his eyes darting over his features. “Did I go too deep?” Worry laces his words as he looks down at him.

Hannibal shakes his head. “May I be unchained?” Will nods as he reaches for the key on the table quickly, fumbling with it in the lock. “I need to see it.” Hannibal can hear Will’s audible exhale of relief as he unlocks him and then gets off the bed to free Hannibal fully. Hannibal looks down at the red marks on his wrist as he walks to the bathroom, standing before the mirror he turns slowly to look at the wound carved into his back. And his breath is almost knocked from him.

The bloody, bleeding word ‘Will’ stares back at him. His reflection in the mirror blurs as he blinks more tears from his eyes, when his image bleeds back into focus he can see Will in the doorway, watching him. Will’s face holds the expression of uncertainty and hopefulness evenly.

“Now there is no way anyone can deny what is between us, not even me.” Will says and Hannibal turns to look at him “You couldn’t do that to yourself, at least not that cleanly.” Hannibal stares at him in awe before looking back in the mirror, watching Will walk up behind up and wrap his arms around his waist. Will pulls him close, pressing his bleeding wound to his own bare chest without care. “As I am yours, you are mine.”

Hannibal smiles as he wipes his eyes, feeling Will rest his forehead on his shoulder and plant a soft kiss. “If we ever get caught Freddie Lounds will have a lot to say about this.” Will laughs against his skin and nods, holding him tight.

Will plants another kiss before responding. “I’m sure everyone will.” Hannibal gazes at Will’s reflection in the mirror as he imagines the headlines, the gossip, and the questions. He can hear the small gasp of someone seeing the scar when he is detained, stripped to only boxers and chains. He can imagine Will on the stand, chained as well, being asked about the scar, everyone hopeful Hannibal forced him into doing it. He knows the way Will would meet his eyes, in one gaze saying more than words could ever. They could lock Will away, far out of reach, but he would never be gone. If captured Will is waiting for him in his memory palace, looking as beautiful as ever. And now, if captured, Hannibal will still be able to feel him in his skin.


End file.
